


Boys' Bathroom, Styles Hall

by Valex_Charme



Series: Bottle of Trouble [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekend of the party is over but school isn't the only thing on its back that Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' Bathroom, Styles Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Something the story doesn't address: Louis didn't take Niall home after the party. He took Eleanor home and Niall hitched a ride with Liam. Couldn't work that in since I thought of it after the fact but here it is just in case a few of you were curious.

“So,” Louis said once Niall arrived at his locker. “Was it good?”

“Was what good?” Niall returned. Louis made a face to which Niall gave a face back. “What are you talking about?”

Louis made a gesture by poking his index fingers against each other. This time Niall just gave a confused look before opening his locker. “The sex, Niall, jeez. Was sex with Harry Styles good?”

“I hardly think that’s any of your business!” Niall replied as he slammed his locker door. He turned to see Louis’ satisfied grin as if he gave an answer.

“Your tone says yes,” Louis said. “But your flush says ‘Oh, God, yes’—Hey! Ow!” Louis jumped away from Niall who was now slapping on his arm. “Stop hitting me!”

“Stop acting like a weirdo!” Niall retorted. 

“What’s the big deal?” Louis asked, following Niall when the blonde started walking without him. “It’s not like half the school doesn’t already know,” he added in a whisper. That prompted Niall to stop in his tracks. “Watch it!” Louis cried when he bumped into his friend.

Niall slowly turned around and he looked absolutely pale that Louis thought he was sick. “You don’t really think they do, do you?” 

“Hate to break it to you, Niall,” Louis said, putting a sympathetic hand on his friend’s shoulder. “But the noises coming from upstairs didn’t leave much to the imagination. _Everyone_ knew what was happening up there.”

Niall’s mouth dropped. 

“What’s the big deal?” Louis asked again. “So you had sex at a party? A lot of other people did. Trust me.” Louis tried to be a comfort but from the way Niall still looked stiff in his uniform, it seemed that whatever he had to say would fail. 

“What if the faculty gets wind of this? I could get expelled!”

“No, you won’t,” Louis said. “If they expel you for premarital sex, well, they’d have to expel, I think, half the upperclassmen. Not to mention Harry Styles. And we both know they wouldn’t do that.”

“We do?” Niall asked dumbly. 

Louis nodded for him. “Harry’s family is the school’s largest private donor. I think they even named an entire floor of a building for his dad or something. Now stop worrying about it,” Louis ordered as he ushered Niall to move on. “We’re going to be late for history class.”

/

By the time the lunch bell chimed, Niall was feeling a lot calmer. He realized that Louis had a good point. And he wasn’t the only one who broke school rules. He couldn’t possibly get in trouble. Niall even thought that God was trying to comfort him that day Himself when he saw his favourite food was being served for lunch that day: pepperoni pizza.

When he sat at his usual table with Louis, he was feeling very positive. And Louis noticed. “I’m guessing you’re over that mini panic attack this morning?”

Niall nodded happily as he took a bite of his first of three pizza slices. “You make a lot of sense sometimes, Louis.”

Louis made a gracious bow in jest. “Thank you for finally acknowledging that,” he replied. “Aren’t you happy I made you come with me to the party now?”

Niall nodded again, letting Louis suck out the gratitude from him. Honestly, when Louis did something right he liked to bask in the glory that was his lucky decision. 

“So did he give you his number?” Louis asked. 

“Actually,” Niall said, starting to blush. “I don’t remember. After the, uh, sex we both fell asleep.”

Louis nodded his approval. “So it _was_ good. Lucky you!” Louis laughed when Niall blushed even more. 

“Shut up,” Niall said, though he was just saying it to say it. He really did think he was pretty lucky. “As I was saying, the morning after we just kissed and he handed me a note before we said goodbye.”

“His number was probably on the note,” Louis commented.

“I don’t know about that,” Niall confessed, breaking eye contact with Louis.

“Why not?”

Niall sighed. “Because I lost it. I didn’t even get to read it.”

Louis laughed at that. He was about to ask Niall, whom he’ll remind you is the most organized person he knew, how he could lose something so important. But it was just that moment that he spotted Harry Styles step in from out of his peripheral vision.

“Hello, Louis,” Harry greeted. “Do you mind if I borrow Niall for a minute?” He rested his hands on Niall’s shoulders and squeezed gently causing Niall to jump unintentionally. Niall hurriedly tried to wipe his mouth clean of the messy pizza sauce with his hand. 

Louis shook his head, holding in a chuckle when he saw Niall gulp nervously as Harry’s hand began massaging him. “You can have him for the rest of the lunch period if you prefer.”

“Thanks,” he said as he pulled Niall to his feet. “Come on.”

Niall grabbed his backpack and turned back to see a grinning Louis who winked at him.

/

“I didn’t even know we had a restroom on this floor,” Niall said as Harry led him through the door into the men’s restroom in some building Niall’s never had any reason to go to.

“That’s because no one’s even allowed to go here most of the time,” Harry explained. When he locked the door, Niall turned to him and gave him a questioning look. “We’re going to need privacy.” 

Niall watched, frozen in place, as Harry walked towards him and pulled him by the tie into a kiss. Niall wasn’t taken by surprise like the last time but he was so nervous he ended up not responding to the kiss at all. Last time, he had alcohol to help him. When Harry pulled back to look at him, all Niall could do was breathe heavily.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked.

Niall nodded.

“Nervous, then?”

“Only a little bit,” Niall let out. “What if we get caught? I mean this is school property.”

Harry scoffed. “I made sure we weren’t going to get interrupted unless I want us to. But if you’re too nervous, here,” he said, pulling something from his pocket. He presented it to Niall.

“It’s a pill,” Niall noted, holding the little pink tablet in between his fingers. “What is it?”

Harry just grinned. “It’ll help. I promise,” he said as he tossed one in his mouth. 

Niall hesitated for just a moment before following Harry’s lead. The pill tasted bittersweet, a bit like candy and a bit like something else. When he swallowed, Harry nodded in approval before invading Niall’s personal space and kissing him again.

The kiss was suddenly different now. It felt like it was hotter, and not just the sexy type of hotter. Harry’s tongue felt really warm against his lips and wetter, too. Niall also tasted the remnants of cigarette smoke on Harry’s tongue and was surprised to find that he liked it. It tasted dirty. It tasted forbidden. And forbidden things always tasted better.

Niall let out a yelp when Harry pushed him up against the restroom counter and started to pull off his jacket. Some part of his brain told him to resist, that it was wrong to do what they were about to do on school property. But the rest of his body shrugged his clothes off in no time, leaving him naked on the counter for Harry to enjoy.

Harry didn’t waste time after seeing Niall’s cock standing at attention. Niall’s ragged breaths soon filled the empty restroom as Harry played with him using his tongue. Niall would be lying if he said he didn’t love Harry’s mouth on him. The day following the party and Niall’s loss of virginity, he was overcome by an uncontrollable need to jack off every time he even thought about Harry. Because thoughts of Harry led to thoughts of Harry’s pretty mouth and what that mouth made him feel. 

When Niall saw Harry looking at him with devilish green eyes with a cock in his mouth, Niall thought he would explode. It seemed that Harry knew this, too, and pulled away at the last moment to smirk at Niall’s panting form.

“How many times have you jacked off since I fucked you, Niall?” Harry asked, holding Niall’s spit-covered cock and stroking it. 

Niall leaned against the cold mirror and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to answer. The matter occurred more times than he considered normal for him and he was afraid Harry would just make fun of him. But when Harry demanded an answer and he was holding your aching prick, you answered him. “Fifteen.”

“And what did you think about while you were jacking off, Niall?” Harry continued as he started to lean closer and press his still clothed body against Niall’s bare chest. 

“Your, ah!” Niall gasped when Harry bit down on a nipple. “Jesus Christ!” 

Harry continued his slow torture, tracing circles around the pink flesh with moist tongue. The sensation forced Niall to grip Harry’s curls and push the other boy against his chest. This prompted an enthusiastic response filled with more licking, more sucking, more biting. By the time Harry went to kiss him on the lips again, Niall had forgotten the question. 

Niall wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to clear the excess saliva when he and Harry separated. Whatever the pill was, it was making him a sloppy kisser. But Harry’s skill hasn’t diminished. If anything, Niall swore the pill enhanced them. 

Harry backed away for a moment to undo his tie. Niall watched him, the sight of Harry undoing even just one article of clothing being extremely erotic to him. “Your mouth, by the way,” Niall said, lazily stroking his cock as Harry shrugged off his school jacket. “I thought about your mouth.”

The cocky smirk that Harry gave him when he answered was the look Niall’s been thinking about the most. He didn’t see that look at the party at all. Harry was polite and acted the good host. But Niall knew he was different. Harry had to be. All the stories had to be true because that was what Niall wanted. He wanted Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow’s bad boy. And it looked like he was going to get it. 

“I’m flattered, Niall,” Harry said as he replaced Niall’s hand with his own. “But you haven’t seen all this mouth can do.” Niall whimpered when Harry started kissing his neck, leaving a trail of love bites against Niall’s pale skin. “Get down and bend over the counter,” Harry ordered. 

Niall obeyed. He braved the cold tiles against his soles and his stomach as he presented his backside to Harry. When he felt a strong hand push against his back, he leaned forward. From this position, Niall could clearly see how flushed his skin was through the bathroom mirror. His hair was a mess and his lips were pink. His eyes were bloodshot and bruises were already forming against his neck. Then he felt something wet and hot part his arse cheeks. 

“Oh, God,” Niall groaned when he realized that it was Harry’s tongue.

Niall felt himself being opened up by hands, giving wider access to the flesh being sought. When the tongue found the tight ring of muscle and dared to press against it, Niall let out an unholy moan. If the nuns had heard it, they’d make him go to chapel for four months straight to pray away whatever caused it. But he couldn’t pray away Harry. All he could do was pray Harry wouldn’t stop.

Harry took Niall’s moans as explicit encouragement to continue. He buried himself deeper into the boy bent over against the counter. He lapped at the pink flesh, making it pucker against his lips. The area was slick with his spit just like he wanted. Harry slipped in an index finger into Niall, passing the tight threshold. When Niall cried out in surprise, Harry spat against his hole to push more saliva into him.

Niall started to rock against the finger inside him, relishing the feeling of intrusion. When another finger squeezed itself into him, there was a sharp pain that was enough to make him pause. But Harry didn’t get the memo and started to open him up from the inside.

“This is the tightest arse I’ve had, Niall,” Harry said. Niall whimpered at the compliment as another finger entered him without warning. “I couldn’t just keep you to myself. That’s why I gave you the note.”

“W-What?” Niall asked, looking at Harry’s reflection on the mirror.

When Niall started to pull away, Harry grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to impale him against his fingers. “The good Catholic thing to do would be to share. Don’t you agree? That’s why you’re here.”

“I-I don’t under—,” was all Niall could manage before he heard the door to the bathroom click open.

**Author's Note:**

> There's definitely a next part to this. No promises on when it'll be.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
